Sockpuppeter
'Super Mario World 5: Birthday Bash By Popple Koopa''System: Nintendo DS Release Date: 2008 Graphics: 3D Sidescroller'Undead DavidSheila Carter - Kimberlin Brown/Muscular Kimberlin/GOREY Sheila Ziggy Deadmarsh - Matthew Borlenghi/Matthew DA FOOL/LUXURIOUS Ziggy Lauren Baldwin Fenmore - Tracey Bregman/LOVE SHACK Lauren/Grizz Tracey Bill Spencer Sr. - Jim Storm/TAKIN' IT EASY Jim/Foot Clan Bill Caroline Spencer Forrester - Joanna Johnson/GRANNY Joanna/ Finicky Caroline Rick Forrester - Justin Torkildsen/Rick OF GOLD/Warmin Justin Bill Spencer Jr. - Don Diamont/BRUISED Don /Yankee Doodle Don AL Cordion There's WALDO II Morgan DeWitt - Sarah Buxton/Plymouth SARAH/ Retro MORGAN Tricia Quick - Tamara Davies/Rainbow TAMARA/TRICIA Skywalker Whipple Jones III - Rick Hearst/SMASHING RICK/Tenacious Whipple Grant Chambers - Charles Grant/Tongue Lashin' Charles/OLD SATAN GRANT Deacon Sharpe- Sean Kanan/TRUMPED Deacon/Kitty Sean Zende Forrester Dominguez - Rome Flynn/Wild Man Zende/She-Zende Thorne Forrester - Jeff Trachta/Crooked Jeff /BRAVE Thorne Natalie DeWitt - Pat Crowley/PAT Minx/Vile Natalie Quinn Fuller - Rena Sofer/SUITED Rena/Quinn LEON Ridge Forrester - Ronn Moss/Lycan RONN/Buzzin' RONN Ridge Forrester - Thorsten Kaye/Ousted Thorsten/Fisher Ridge Brooke Logan - Katherine Kelly Lang/DUELING BROOKE/Furious Katherine Nick Marone - Jack Wagner/Nick SEN-SATIONAL/Moto Jack Tawny Moore - Andrea Evans/Transformin' Andrea/Story Arc Tawny Bridget Forrester - Jennifer Finnigan/Surreal Bridget/Greaser Jennifer Eric Forrester - John McCook/JOHN Farce/Two Part ERIC Sonny Corinthos - Maurice Benard/ Xbox Live SONNY/Mega Maurice Samantha Kelly - Sydney Penny/Sydney Rapper/Samantha Crux Thorne Forrester - Winsor Harmon/Scuba Thorne/Hissy Fit Winsor Owen Knight - Brandon Beemer /LETHARGIC Owen/BLAZIN' Brandon Taylor Hayes - Hunter Tylo/Rock A. HUNTER/Shielded Taylor Alexandria Forrester - Ashlyn Pearce - Vermin Ashlyn/Alexandria LOATHING Pamela Douglas - Alley Mills/Hurlin' Pamela/Pamela ALMIGHTY Skye Quartermaine - Robin Christopher/ Obey SKYE/Rabbit ROBIN Becky Moore - Marissa Tait/BECKY N WHITE/Totaled MARISSA Jonathan Young - Joseph Campanella/ Thievin' Joseph/ALIEN Jonathan Jamal Woods - Kiko Ellsworth/AREA 50 Jamal/FLAWED KIKO Adam Alexander - Michael Swan/Termi ADAM/ADAM In The Reflexes Hunter Jones - Tristan Rogers/Dropkick HUNTER/Corn on the Tristan Oscar Marone - Brian Gaskill/McHacked Oscar/Spider-BRIAN Clarke Garrison - Daniel McVicar/Daniel In The Reflexes/1.21 Giga Clarke Nikki Newman - Melody Thomas Scott/Celly NIKKI/Yin n' Melody Sally Spectra - Darlene Conley/C3PDarlene/Sally Shock Ron Deacon - Greg Wrangler/Ravaged RON/Cover Up GREG Eric Sharpe - Field Cate /Two-Party Cyst ERIC/Field Goal ERIC Victoria Lord - Erika Slezak/Hot Head Victoria/Eternal Erika Steve Johnson - Stephen Nichols/Duet STEVE/Stephen Grim Sally Spectra - Courtney Hope/Courtney SERPENT/MISFIT Sally Rocco Carner - Bryan Genesse/Refer-Rocco/BRYAN Farce Oliver Jones- Zack Conroy/Me Too ZACK/Poker Face OLIVER Dayzee Leigh - Kristolyn Lloyd/WICKED Dayzee/BUGGY Kristolyn Harry Jackson- Ben Hogestyn/ Ben-Trick/ABOMINABLE Harry Bradley Baker- Dan Martin/Preda-Dan / DOMINATED Dan Ann Douglas- Betty White/AmeriBetty/Ann PUDDING Talia Sahid - BethAnn Bonner/Hairy Talia/PROPAGANDA BethAnn Alison Montgomery- Theodora Greece/HALVED Alison/ Webby Theodora Shane McGrath- Dax Griffin/Quick DAX/ ELECTION DAY McGrath Jessica Forrester- Maitland Ward/Jessica McBuck/CAN-CAN Maitland Sofia Alonso- Sandra Vidal /DOUBLE Sandra /IRRESPONSE Sofia Marcus Forrester - Texas Battle/WOLFMAN Marcus/HAWAII FIVE Texas April Knight - Adrienne Frantz/ CYBORG April/ MISFIT Adrienne Erica Lovejoy - Courtnee Draper/GLANDULAR COURTNEE/BEARY Erica Victoria Lord - Erika Slezak/Hot Head Victoria/Eternal Erika Felicia Forrester - Lesli Kay/Grimm Felicia/Fishy Lesli Antonio Dominguez - Paulo Benedeti/Quick Draw PAULO/100 Days Antonio Giovanni Lorenzano - Victor Alfieri/ Furry VICTOR/CATFISHY Giovanni Priscilla Kelly - Linda Gray/Tardy Priscilla/Bad Name Linda Danielle Spencer - Crystal Chappell/Slaya Crystal/FORTUNE Danielle Carmen Arena - Gladys Jimenez/BEAT COP Carmen / Brainy Carmen Mark McLaine - Michael Dietz/C3P MICHAEL/Magic MICHAEL CJ Garrison - Mick Cain/LAPPIN'-CJ/ABSTRACT Mick Coco Spectra - Courtney Grosbeck/Coco N Roll/Courtney Specter Liam Spencer - Scott Clifton/Father Time Scott/FAIRY TALE Liam Danny Romalotti - Michael Damian/MAGIC Danny/Michael WON'T TELL Jack Snyder- Michael Park/Muscular Michael/Greaser JACK Amber Moore - Adrienne Frantz/Ugly EMAdrienne/Armed Amber Megan Conley - Maeve Quinlan/Grem Maeve /TOADY Megan Stefano DiMera - Joseph Mascolo/TURD KING Stefano/ Double-Decible Joseph Michelle Bauer - Rebecca Budig/Crabby Michelle/Acro Rebecca Dylan McAvoy - Steve Burton/DIVER Dylan/Greed Steve Diane Jenkins - Maura West/Eerie Diane/Back In The Maura Eric "Rick" Forrester Jr. - Jacob Young/Judge N. Jacob/RICK Farce Kimberly Fairchild - Ashley Lyn Cafagna/Detestable Kimberly/Ashley Lyn GOLDFISH Lorenzo Barelli - Luigi Amodeo/Harpoonin' Lorenzo/SITUATIONAL Lorenzo Macy Alexander - Bobbie Eakes/MACY La Vista/KNOW-NOTHIN' Bobbie 45a Leaky Lindsay and 45b 2 Part TESSIE, (OS1) 27a Brainy JANIE and 27b ROGER Genius, (OS2) 49a HECTOR Spector, 49b Schizo FRAN / FRAN FRAN, (1st) 30a New Wave Pelphrey and 30b Graffiti PETEY, 8a ADAM Bomb and 8b Tenacious DEAN, (OS2) 73a Gorgeous GEORGE and 73b Tim Wolf, (OS1) 3a Up CHUCK and 3b Cosplay MARYSOL, (OS2) 83a Ugh LEE and 83b Termi NEIL, Moonwalkin JACKYN77a Ghastley ASHLEY and 77b Clay DUSKY, 54a Fryin' RYAN and 54b FUTURISTIC RICHARD,Cappucchinocchio, Cindersmella, Old Woman Who Did Not Have a Clue, Thugly Duckling, Snoring Beauty, Little Rad Riding Hood, Rumbleina, Sobbin' Hood, Bumpty Dumpty, Gingershred Man, Glow White, 3 Brittle Pigs, and Fubles Pigskins. Over KILLIAN Detonation DONALD TERMINATOR KONNER HUMAN FLY DUKE79a Sewer SUE and 79b Hissy Fit ABBY, 74a MARK Bark and 74b Kennel ERIC, 57a TOMMY Gun and 57b Roach MARYSOL, Dark DAVID / LOU Pain GREASER Bundys67a Phony LISA and 67b Body Double CRUZ, MAULED Lesley INVERT Audrey LICENSED Jerome Claire PuttyQUIRKY Steve Aweless MONICA AMERICAN CRIME Alan 1a. Trivial ADAM2a. Savage AL3a. Addicted To LAYLA4a. Fishy WANDA5a. Knight Rider ASA 6a. FORENSIC BO7a. VINCENT and the Beast8a. Jazzy SONNY9a. Lethargic SEAVERS Kendrick-GGLE ROCKED Spider-PAUL10a. BROOKE Juice1b. TURNED BACK JOE Road Warrior JEANNE2b. QUIRKY SKYE 3b. STRIDER Loathing 4b. JOHNNY B. Gator5b. Altered ROBIN6b. TINA Tuna7b. Chrome SAGAT8b. BRUCE HUGGERRONN Rambo9b. Lethargic ERIC LEX Looger 1a. MAX Grimey2a. Clue LES / HUGH Dunnit Hunter RONN3a.DON GHOULIANIThree Wise ELWOOD Jazzy PIERRE4a. JONATHAN Droid5a. Ferro LUKE6a. Soundwave CAROL7a. Surreal GERALDO8a. Mega CHARLES9a. Marshmallow BILLTRICK OR DOLLY 10a. CRACKED CROCKETT AWESOME ANDREW CEASING CLARK1b. GREEDY JETSONS2b. Snorky SEAVERS3b. Catty RICKY4b. SAMANTHA Spaghetti N. E. S. TRUMP 5b. JERRY and the Beast6b. Rappin' RUPERT7b. NO TRUTH & JUSTICE ROCCO8b. Preda-TODD9b. MAX N Roll10a. Preda TODD ARCADE FIRED TAYLOR Hockey TERMI MICHELANGELO 10b. Jazzy Constantine Fed Armed PETERALEXIS FORTUNE TERRA COMBED OVER MCBAIN Masked DAVID Ameri Tracy Off-Color NED Inspect TADLaura Slimed Duet Luke BRAWLING BARBAndroid AlexisCover Up MikeSlayin’ AnnaGreaser EdwardRobert SERPENT "THRONED" TRUMP Joker Trumped MARIO Terrible DAN CROSSOVER Scott Preda Tad MONSTROUSCeiling-Destroying Diana Alien AILEEN TEE-VEE JORDANLegendary AXELMAC No Room Indiana Jonas GORY PETE Aweless DONALD TREKKIE Mac WHEEL OF FOR-Bobbie 43a Smelly KELLY and 43b Hard-Boiled FRANK SILLY RABBIT SPICER, Slimy EVIE 44a SY CLOPS Giz SALLYSHANE a cop IZZY Slimedand 44b Brushed-off LISA Bat-MANNY Beyond,Hairy ERIC 66a Messed-Up VINCENTMATT Ratt and 66b Turtle Power ZANGIEF,SUCCUBUS MIKE Rock DeaconCAPRICORN MARTY62a Greaser GREG and 62b LAUREN Bear ISAAC OGRE, (OS1) 5a Dead TED and 5b DIRECT TODD, GALLED GOLDBERGBye-Bye BeaRhythmic Ron (OS2) 65a Shrunken ED THUNDER LUIGI Flawed SONNY Gorged DILLIONDRUM CIRCLE KATSUO Beetle JOHNNYand 65b IVAN Slimed ,Bad SHANE Fragrant Fantana KENNY Kaboom Winsor Rubber Toady Lucy, Kevin Santa, andMY PET Scott & His Six-Gum Gang Hanadak SEAVERS Half Stephanie 42a PATTY Putty Lion-WilliamArcade CJ Champ Scamp Thick BrickClue LES Bomb MANNYand 42b Grem LUKE Cruel Carlotta MICHAEL ORPHAN, (OS1) THE SEAVERS ZONE 18a Cranky FRANKIE and 18b PENNY Wise, (OS2) 75a Off-The-Wall PAUL and 75b FELINE ROBERT, MAX Goyle 46a Rappin' RON and 46b Transformin' MICHAEL Smashing CLARKE Glandular PeggyTERRIBLE KRISTEN, (OS1) 4a Fryin' BRIAN and 4b NICK Of TimeHorton Crux, Easter BARRY Backward RIDGE39a Buggy BETTY and 39b SYLVESTER SHUTTER, 41a Mean GENE and 41b Busted Billy, and 40a Unstitched MITCH Precious ED and 40b WRINKLY RANDY And1.21 Giga WYATT .NICK Of Time VIII 'Story''' '' As Mario celebrates his birthday with everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, he gets a present from Bowser. Bowser says that he has changed his ways and is not going to be evil anymore. Mario opens the gift. That's when he finds out the gift was a Bob-omb. It explodes and the smoke blocks out Bowser kidnapping Peach, Daisy, and Luigi. Mario eventually finds out and must go after him.' '''Enemies '' Goomba Paragoomba Koopa Troopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold) Paratroopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold) Spiny Lakitu Aqua Lakitu Fishin' Lakitu Piranha Plant Big Piranha Venus Fire Trap Ptooie Chargin' Chuck Baseball Boy Dry Bones Big Bones Dark Bones Dull Bones Red Bones Rex Dry Rex Clown Rex Dry Chuck Shy Guy Fly Guy Clown Guy Stilt Guy Tall Guy Fat Guy Fire Guy Thunder Guy Boo Guy Boom Guy Zeus Guy Dry Guy Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomerang Bro Sledge Bro Fire Sumo Earthquake Jake Thwomp Thwimp Blaarg Bob-omb Big-omb Super Koopa Magikoopa Cheep Cheep Boss Bass Cheep Chomp Blooper Baby Blooper Bullet Bill Bill Blaster Boo Red Boo Blue Boo Big Boo Bigger Boo Fishin' Boo Blockhopper Chain Chomp Chainless Chomp Red Chain Chomp Red Chainless Chomp Dino Rhino Dino Torch Fang Freezie Pokey Pilot Goomba Goomfish '''Scuba' Troopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold)' Fire 'Paratroopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold)' '''Spiny' Bro. Boruum Lakitu Audio Lakitu Fishin' Joe Pink Piranha Plant Big Honey Piranha Venus Hammer Trap Bandana Sumo Bro.' Clown Chuck' Parasol Sectle Dee Bandana Dry Bones Shock Rocket Joe Jiro Fists Pyro Cheep Red Spear Joe Suplex Rex Dry Turbo Rex Croc Rex Sentry Dry Chuck Sky Guy Shy Diver Sentry Clown Guy Casino Guy Tall Jungle Guy Cyan Fat Guy Cyan Jungle 'Guy' Native Guy Dario Bros. Spark Boom Guy Zeus Guy Dry Guy Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomerang Bro Sledge Bro Fire Sumo Earthquake Jake Thwomp Thwimp Blaarg Bob-omb Big-omb Super Koopa Magikoopa Cheep Cheep Boss Bass Cheep Chomp Blooper Baby Blooper Bullet Bill Bill Blaster Boo Red Boo Blue Boo Big Boo Bigger Boo Fishin' Boo Blockhopper Chain Chomp Chainless Chomp Red Chain Chomp Red Chainless Chomp Dino Rhino Dino Torch Fang Freezie Pokey and more...' Categories: 'Items''' '' '''''Found in ? Boxes Coin (Note: Get 100 for a life) Blue Coin (Note: These are worth 5 coins) NEW! Silver Coin (Worth 10 coins) Super Mushroom Fire Flower Feather 1-Up Mushroom 3-Up Moon NEW! 5-Up Egg (Gives you five lives) NEW! 7-Up Sun (You can guess how many lives it gives you) Mega Mushroom Mini Mushroom Blue Koopa Shell (Note: You can also get a Blue Koopa Shelling by defeat a Blue Koopa Troopa or Blue Paratroopa) Hammer Bro Suit NEW! Boomerang Bro Suit (Makes you Boomerang Mario so you can throw Boomerangs. If a Boomerang hits you when coming back you will turn back into Super Mario) NEW! Chargin Chuck Suit (Makes you invincible only when dashing. You get to keep it until the rest of level or until you die. If you complete the level with this suit you will turn back into Super Mario when returning to level select) Yoshi (Note: Yoshi can't eat certain enimies like Boos, Spinys and more. Eating these enemies will make you lose Yoshi.) NEW! Birdo (Birdo is the same as Yoshi but can eat some enemies that Yoshi can't.) Star Yoshi Wings' '''Found around levels Triangle Block Trampoline Warp Pipe ? Switch ! Switch P Switch NEW! Silver Coin Switch (Makes silver coins appear) Skull Raft Red Berries Pink Berries Green Berries NEW! Gold Berries (Eat one to add 50 to your time) Rope Pulley Platform Rail Lift Block Train ...and many more' 'Levels''' '' There are 20 worlds, each with a boss, but only eight (The Koopalings and Bowser Jr) have the keys that give you access to the two final worlds. There is also a secret 21st world.' '''World 1: Mushroom Hills '' These levels are very simple. There are mostly Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Not to mention that Petey Piranha is the boss here. His castle is full of Ptooies and Rail Lifts. 1-1 Mushroom Hills 1 1-2 Mushroom Hills 2 1-3 Mushroom Hills 3 1-4 Petey Piranha's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 2: Circus Koopa '' Iggy now owns a circus and is the boss of this world. He also has his own castle inside this giant tent. There are lots of Clown Guys and Clown Rexes in this world. In Iggy's Castle there are lots of ropes and Skull Rafts. 2-1 Circus Koopa 1 2-2 Circus Koopa 2 2-3 Circus Koopa 3 2-4 Circus Koopa 4 2-5 Iggy's Castle Key: Circus Key' '''World 3: Donut Plains '' These levels are like world 1 but harder. There are lots of Chargin' Chucks and Baseball Boys. This is also the first world to have a ghost house with lots of Boos and Dry Bones. The Boss here is Goomboss. In his castle there are lots of Goombas and Triangle Blocks. 3-1 Donut Plains 1 3-2 Donut Plains 2 3-3 Donut Ghost House 3-4 Donut Plains 3 3-5 Donut Plains 4 3-6 Goomboss' Castle Key: NONE' '''World 4: Dry Dry Desert '' Lots of Pokeys and Blockhoppers. This also has a special level called Dry Dry Pyramid. This world also has a ghost house. Morton is the boss and has a castle full of Bullet Bills and Triangle Blocks. 4-1 Dry Dry Desert 1 4-2 Dry Dry Desert 2 4-3 Dry Dry Pyramid 4-4 Dry Dry Ghost House 4-5 Dry Dry Desert 3 4-6 Dry Dry Desert 4 4-7 Morton's Castle Key: Dry Dry Key' '''World 5: Thief's Tunnel '' Popple's tunnel that he has made himself. This world has two ghost houses. This world has lots of Shy Guys, Baseball Boys, and the new enemy Earthquake Jake, which love to hurt you using their earthquake shock waves. Popple'scCastle has a Skull Raft that takes you all the way to Popple's room. 5-1 Thief's Tunnel 1 5-2 Thief's Ghost House 1 5-3 Thief's Tunnel 2 5-4 Thief's Ghost House 2 5-5 Popple's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 6: Cheep Cheep Ocean '' This is the shortest world in the game and is full of swimming levels. The boss is Cheepskipper. There are lots of Cheep Cheeps and Bloopers in this world. Cheepskipper's Castle is also a swimming level but with lots of Spikes everywhere and Cheep Cheeps everywhere too. 6-1 Cheep Cheep Ocean 1 6-2 Cheep Cheep Ocean 2 6-3 Cheepskipper's Castle Key: NONE' World 7: Forest of Illusion 'Larry is the boss of this world. This world is full of Piranha Plants and Ptooies. There is one ghost house. Larry's Castle has Rail Lifts everywhere with lots of Ptooies.' '' '''7-1 Forest of Illusion 1' 7-2 Forest of Illusion 2 7-3 Forest of Illusion 3 7-4 Forest Ghost House 7-5 Forest of Illusion 4 7-6 Forest of Illusion 5 7-7 Larry's Castle Key: Forest Key' '''World 8: Chocolate Mountain '' Ludwig owns this world. There are lots of brown enemies like Goombas, Earthquake Jake, and others. There is also a special level called Chocolate Peak. There are two ghost houses. Ludwig's Castle is full of Skull Rafts and Earthquake Jakes. 8-1 Chocolate Mountain 1 8-2 Chocolate Mountain 2 8-3 Chocolate Ghost House 1 8-4 Chocolate Peak 8-5 Chocolate Mountain 3 8-6 Chocolate Ghost House 2 8-7 Chocolate Mountain 4 8-8 Ludwig's Castle Key: Chocolate Key' '''World 9: Blooper Sea '' A huge ocean with lots of Bloopers in these levels. The boss is Gooper Blooper. His castle is underwater and has lots of Bloopers and an Aqua Lakitu that will follow you for the whole Level 'til you get to Gooper Blooper. 9-1 Blooper Sea 1 9-2 Blooper Sea 2 9-3 Blooper Sea 3 9-4 Blooper Sea 4 9-5 Gooper Blooper's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 10: Wave Cave '' An underwater cave with Bloopers everywhere. The boss is Eely Mouth. His castle is full of Bloopers and Thwomps, so be very careful. 10-1 Wave Cave 1 10-2 Wave Cave 2 10-3 Wave Cave 3 10-4 Eely Mouth's Castle Key: None' '''World 11: Cookie Beach '' A beach with lots of rocks everywhere. There is one ghost house. The boss is Wendy. Her castle is full of ropes, Triangle Blocks, rocks, and many Chargin' Chucks. 11-1 Cookie Beach 1 11-2 Cookie Beach 2 11-3 Cookie Beach 3 11-4 Cookie Ghost House 11-5 Cookie Beach 4 11-6 Cookie Beach 5 11-7 Cookie Beach 6 11-8 Wendy's Castle Key: Cookie Key' '''World 12: Boo Woods '' A haunted forest that has Boos, Dry Bones, Dry Rexes, Dry Guys and Dry Chucks in every level. There are two ghost houses and a special level called Boo Mansion. The boss is King Boo. His castle has lots of Dry Rexes and Skull Rafts. 12-1 Boo Ghost House 1 12-2 Boo Woods 1 12-3 Boo Woods 2 12-4 Boo Mansion 12-5 Boo Woods 3 12-6 Boo Woods 4 12-7 Boo Ghost House 2 12-8 King Boo's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 13: Cheese Bridge '' A small but challenging world. The boss is the Amazing Flying Hammer Brother (that was unexpected). His castle has lots of Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, and of course Hammer Bros. 13-1 Cheese Bridge 1 13-2 Cheese Bridge 2 13-3 Cheese Bridge 3 13-4 Amazing Flying Hammer Brother's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 14: Ice Dome '' A cave full of ice and snow and lots of levels with Freezies. The boss is Lemmy. His castle is full of lava and unmeltable yet slippery Ice. There are lots of Freezies, too. Don't worry. There is one Ghost House and a special level called Freezie Igloo. 14-1 Ice Dome 1 14-2 Freezie Igloo 14-3 Ice Dome 2 14-4 Ice Ghost House 14-5 Ice Dome 3 14-6 Lemmy's Castle Key: Freezie Key' '''World 15: Koopa Colosseum '' An abandoned sports arena where Roy's Castle is. He has lots of Chargin' Chucks, Baseball Boys, and Zeus Guys in these levels. His castle is mostly swinging on ropes and avoiding Baseball Boys. 15-1 Koopa Colosseum 1 15-2 Koopa Collosseum 2 15-3 Koopa Collosseum 3 15-4 Roy's Castle Key: Sports Key' '''World 16: Magic City '' An abandoned city that is no longer abandoned because Kamek has built his own castle there. There are two ghost houses. In Kamek's Castle there are Magikoopas that will follow you all the way to Kamek's room as well as a Block Train. 16-1 Magic City 1 16-2 Magic Ghost House 1 16-3 Magic City 2 16-4 Magic Ghost House 2 16-5 Magic City 3 16-6 Kamek's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 17: Doomship '' A ship floating in the air where Bowser Juinor has the last key to get access through the gate on the volcano on another island. There is one ghost house in this world. In Bowser Juinor's Castle there are Bullet Bills and Cannonballs getting shot in every direction. Can you make it to the end and get the last key? Note: If you find the secret path in Bowser Junior's Castle and defeat him in the secret room you will access the secret 21st world instead of Blaze Island. 17-1 Doomship 1 17-2 Doom Ghost House 17-3 Doomship 2 17-4 Doomship 3 17-5 Bowser Juinor's Castle Key: Key of Doom' '''World 18: Blaze Island '' A mysterious island with an unknown volcano. There is where the gate to saving the princess is. But first Mario must go through Czar Dragon. In this world there are lots of fire creatures like Fire Guy and Fire Sumo. In Czar Dragon's Castle there are Skull Rafts everywhere. Oh, and be careful of Fire Sumos. 18-1 Blaze Island 1 18-2 Blaze Island 2 18-3 Blaze Island 3 18-4 Blaze Island 4 18-5 Czar Dragon's Castle Key: All keys are collected' '''World 19: Mt. Koopa '' The top of a very hot volcano. This is where Bowser's Castle is. It is on a small island in the very middle of the hole full of ava. There are tqo ghost houses, a special level (Koopa Fortress), and levels full of Chargin' Chucks and Fire Sumos. In Bowser's Castle board the Block Train over lava. It is a VERY hard level. But the hardest part is defeating Bowser in his Clown Copter. 19-1 Mt. Koopa 1 19-2 Mt. Ghost House 1 19-3 Mt. Koopa 2 19-4 Mt. Koopa 3 19-5 Mt. Koopa 4 19-6 Mt. Koopa 5 19-7 Mt. Ghost House 2 19-8 Mt. Koopa 6 19-9 Koopa Fortress 19-10 Bowser's Castle. Key: All keys are collected' '''World 20: Volcano Valley '' After defeating Bowser, then hurling Bowser into the lava, it looks like Mario's adventure is over, but then Bowser comes back as a skeleton. He is now Dry Bowser. He takes your friends again when the lava sinks, revealing anothor world. This is the final world, and has levels full of lava- and fire-type enimies. There are three ghost houses and Dry Bowser's Castle is full of Dry Bones, Dry Chucks, Dry Rexes, Dry Guys, and fire-type enimies. To get to the end you must use the rail lifts. The final battle is against Dry Bowser in his Dry Copter. 20-1 Volcano Valley 1 20-2 Volcano Valley 2 20-3 Volcano Ghost House 1 20-4 Volcano Valley 3 20-5 Volcano Valley 4 20-6 Volcano Ghost House 2 20-7 Volcano Valley 5 20-8 Volcano Valley 6 20-9 Volcano Valley 7 20-10 Volcano Ghost House 3 20-11 Dry Bowser's Castle Key: All keys are collected' '''Ending '' Mario and Friends use the dynamite to destroy Mt. Koopa and Bowser's Castles and well... Bowser for that matter. But just before that happens the Koopalings and Bowser Junior use thier wands to turn Dry Bowser back to Normal Bowser. Bowser, the Koopalings, and Bowser Junior escape in a giant Clown Copter that Ludwig and Iggy made and fly away before the huge explosion. Mario and Friends return home and celebrate by finishing off Mario's birthday party. So everyone lives happily ever after. Well... everyone except the Koopas! THE END!' '''Secret World 21: Star Road '' Oh, I just remembered I needed to talk about- secret world 21. This is Star Road. These are very difficult levels. After completing this world you will be taken to World 20. There is no boss! 21-1 Star Road 1 21-2 Star Road 2 21-3 Star Road 3 21-4 Star Road 4 Key: All keys are collected' THE END. AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!